


Teen Wolf Ficlets

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Always-a-girl!Stiles, Anchors, Angst, Beta Lydia, Cousin Incest, Electrical Play, F/F, Future Fic, Manicures & Pedicures, Multi, Necromancy, Perfume, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf ficlets written for prompts on LiveJournal or tumblr. Various ratings and pairings, which I will include in each chapter title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kira/Lydia/Malia, "At Anchor" (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fifth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Taste." Originally posted [here](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1246813.html).

Malia loved to get her mouth all over them.

She nuzzled at their private places, armpits and crotches and the creases under their breasts, inhaling deeply. Kira giggled, protesting that she was ticklish; Lydia went stiff in that way she did when she felt vulnerable. But Malia just breathed in, chasing the scent of magic on their skin.

Kira smelled like ozone, thunder and lightning and wet leaves in the forest after the rain. Like the burrow. Like Malia’s home.

Lydia smelled like death, rotting corpses and crows. Like the accident site. Like Malia’s birth.

Then Malia opened her mouth to lick, to suck, and all she could taste was clean warm skin, a thin sheen of salt. For all the magic in their scent, their taste was pure human. It anchored Malia to _her_ skin, her dull, blunt nails, when the moon’s pull made her crave fur and claw.


	2. Allison/Erica/Lydia, "Resurrection" (rated Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fifth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Selfish." Originally posted [here](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1249067.html).

Lydia knew she was being selfish. What she was doing could go very wrong – like, zombie apocalypse levels of wrong, and Lydia hadn’t done as much “training” via game console for that eventuality as Scott and Stiles had.

But she was sick and tired of all the people around her dying, and only the evil ones coming back. So when she found the grimoire, well…

Boyd was buried across town, so he’d have to wait. Tonight was for Allison and Erica. The pack had too many boys in it, now that Liam, Mason and Parrish were fully integrated, and Danny had fallen in love with a djinn.

Besides, if she was translating correctly, there were likely to be some _interesting_ side effects. It wasn't anything more than they had already done on pack nights, but the spell required Lydia to be menstruating, and the girls had always been less squeamish.


	3. Laura/Lydia, "Howl" (Beta!Lydia, rated Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fifth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt "'Howl' by Florence + the Machine." Originally posted [here](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1250491.html).

Lydia wanted to resent Laura’s bite.

It had upended her orderly life, precipitating both her break-up with Jackson and a significant drop in her popularity. It had wrecked her control. It had also wrecked her favorite sundress, and her third-favorite pair of ballet slippers.

But being a werewolf had its advantages. When Jackson pushed her up against a wall to get in her face, Lydia pushed back, extending her claws enough to draw blood. And though she despised P.E., running through the woods with the moon pounding in her veins did have a sort of primal appeal.

What Lydia resented instead was that Laura had bitten her, had turned her into this beast, half-naked in the forest with teeth bared and claws drawn, had grappled with her, all heat and the wicked slide of flesh against flesh. . . and then she’d gotten herself shot by some two-bit hunter in camo.

Now it was up to Lydia to hunt him instead, nostrils flared to catch his rancid scent, bare feet coated in her Alpha’s blood. He needed to be taught a lesson.

Laura had made this mess; now Lydia had to clean it up, still thrumming from her denied orgasm.


	4. Kira/Lydia (unrequited), "Good Taste" (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fifth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Spark." Originally posted [here](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1250904.html).

One of the minor tragedies of Lydia’s life was that she apparently had the same taste in women as Scott McCall.

It was one thing when it was Allison. Allison was a goddess, Artemis reincarnate, clad in leather and wielding a crossbow at the hunt. She was as far out of Scott’s league as Lydia was out of Stiles’. It was only Allison’s love of puppies and other hapless things that made their relationship work.

Kira was much more Scott’s speed: awkward teacher’s kid, tripping over herself and giggling when she was nervous. They made sense together. Lydia didn’t feel any jealousy at all when she watched them peer up shyly through their eyelashes at each other, flailing their way through their courtship.

Then Lydia saw Kira wield her sword in a fight for the first time. Her clumsiness melted away, her self-consciousness evaporated, and all that was left was steely-eyed determination and exquisite grace as she sliced through their enemies.

It made something spark deep in Lydia's gut, and the part of Lydia that never stopped gauging how she would be perceived mentally threw up its hands in disbelief. Apparently she was going to pine. Again. Fuck her life.


	5. Allison/Kira (unrequited), "Elegy" (rated Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fifth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Blade."
> 
> Warning: Canonical Character Death.

Allison knows how their story is supposed to go: jealousy, petty catfights, all to compete for a boy’s (their boy’s) attention. She can feel eyes on them every time they interact at school, waiting for fireworks.

The only fireworks between them are the ones Kira sets off with her tails, and the ones Allison feels in her belly when their shoulders brush.

Kira is precious in the same way Scott is, sweeter and kinder than the world around them deserves. Also like Scott, she is far stronger than Allison expects; when everything goes to hell (as it always does) Kira comes through.

And her beauty cuts like a blade, straight through Allison’s chest. Allison aches with the desire to touch, to run her fingertips across Kira’s cheekbones, to tug the pout of her lower lip.

As Allison bleeds out, she thinks: I would have, if there had ever been time.


	6. Allison/Lydia, "Totally Not a Mid-Life Crisis" (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fifth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt "mid-life crisis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little 'verse went AU sometime just before/during season 3A, for fairly obvious reasons.

Lydia was out.

She left Beacon Hills in her dust the day after graduation, with a vow never to return. There was nothing left for her there – Jackson gone to London, family properties sold or destroyed by supernatural disaster.

Allison gone, pulled back into the Argent fold.

All that Beacon Hills was anymore was bad memories, screaming and dead bodies and so much pain. She collected Stiles and Danny and headed east.

But sometime in the intervening twenty-five years, Beacon Hills built itself a conference center, one nice enough (and cheap enough) that the American Mathematical Society thought it would make a nice location for a symposium.

The town was smaller than she remembered. Vast swaths had obviously been leveled and rebuilt, but some it was just Lydia’s perspective.

Allison hadn’t changed at all though – still all long, lightly muscled limbs and liquid brown eyes, and the same shy, sly smile peeking out from behind the curtain of her hair.

Lydia was out, and Allison was most definitely still in. But with the smell of oaks and the Pacific in her every inhale Lydia’s safe, successful life was starting to feel a little stifling.

Allison was maybe worth the risk.


	7. Lydia/Malia, "Claws" (rated Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fifth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Claws."

“Those are unacceptable.”

Malia blinked, eyes fading back to their usual brown. “What.”

Lydia grabbed her hand, careless of the claws Malia still had extended.

“Your nails are disgusting. You look like you have a fungal infection. And I know you like them sharp, but they do not have to be this ragged.”

“That’s just how they grow.”

Lydia snorted. “They do not. Derek’s are always in much better shape than this.”

Malia knew the proper response to this one; Stiles never shut up about it. “Derek manscapes.”

But Lydia didn’t follow Stiles’s script. “Exactly. Which means you too are perfectly capable of decent grooming.”

Malia pulled back on her hand, but Lydia’s fingers tightened like a vise. So Malia tried a different tactic. Unfortunately, it came out more of a question than an assertion.

“I lived in the forest half my life?”

“That just means we have more damage to repair.” Lydia huffed. “So, the first step in preparing your hands for a manicure is. . .”

Malia tried to growl, to flash her eyes intimidatingly, but she was afraid it came out a whine. Lydia ignored her.

And it did feel nice, to have Lydia fussing over her. Some of the chemicals made Malia sneeze, and trimming her cuticles was surprisingly painful, but otherwise Malia could probably get used to this ritual.

Certainly Lydia’s reaction later on, when she put her newly trimmed and buffed fingers to use on Lydia’s cunt, was all Malia could have hoped for.


	8. Kira/Malia, "Perfume" (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sixth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal. For the prompt, "[Scent](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=4744298#/t4744298)."

Being a kitsune didn’t come with the sensory advantages that being a werewolf (or a were-coyote) did. So it took Kira nearly a week to figure out that the reason she was just a little on edge around Malia was that Malia had changed her perfume.

When Malia first discovered perfume she changed it all the time, delighted at finding such an easy way to confuse her tracks. (Also likely delighted at the way the scents made Derek wrinkle his nose in disgust.) But eventually, with a little help from Lydia, she settled on one everyday perfume with a light, grassy scent that Kira thought suited her perfectly.

Now she was wearing something darker, with some kind of musky undernote that Kira felt in her gut more than smelled with her nose.

Kira didn’t know what the change meant, didn’t know how to ask Malia about it. It worried her.

At least, it worried her until she found out that the scent was called “Forest Seduction,” and that Malia only wore it on days that she knew she’d be seeing Kira. Then Kira just had to spend a bit of time (and a chunk of her allowance) finding an answering perfume of her own. She finally settled on one called “Take me now!” and made sure to leave the bottle in plain sight on her dresser the next time Malia came over to work on homework together. Malia’s bark of laughter and sudden kiss were definitely worth the expedited shipping.


	9. Lydia/always-a-girl!Stiles, "Not Just a River in Egypt" (rated Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sixth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Girl crush."

Lydia Martin was the girl all the guys wanted, and all the girls _wanted to be_. Perfect skin and perfect hair and fashion sense to kill for, and secretly a brain too. It was completely understandable that Stiles, her hair buzzed short after one too many failed dye jobs, her skin constantly breaking out, her wardrobe made entirely of bulky layers mostly from the boys’ section, would have a bit of a girl crush on her.

That was totally non-threatening, right? Completely harmless, the sort of thing every girl must feel for such a goddess. If Stiles occasionally woke up aching from dreams involving way more of that perfect skin than Lydia displayed at school, that was just because she was a teenager, and no matter what boys thought teenage girls definitely suffered from the same raging hormones they did.

It wasn’t until Lydia was in the hospital and Stiles literally could not make herself leave that she was forced to admit that what she was feeling probably wasn’t as platonic as she had always maintained. She watched Lydia sleep, complexion washed out in the fluorescent light, and just breathed through the tight clench of fear in her chest.

_Shit._


	10. Kira/Malia, "Electricity" (rated Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sixth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Fire."

During the third of Malia’s coyote-summers there was a forest fire.

Stiles tracked down the date for her, a few effortless keystrokes bringing up newspaper articles and helicopter footage of the blaze. It burned for nearly a week and decimated over 10,000 acres. All Malia remembers of it is the smoke, thick and acrid, choking her every breath.

Unlike probably every other fire in Beacon County history, it wasn’t arson – a dry lightning strike set it off. Ever since, the electricity in the air before a storm has set Malia on edge.

When she kisses Kira, that edge twists into something else, something darker and full of want. Something pleasurable. Kira runs her fingers across Malia’s skin and every hair stands on end in her wake.

Malia arches into it, into her. Lets Kira rewrite the history under her skin until she’s panting and gasping again, begging for more.


	11. Cora/Malia, "Entirely Understandable" (rated Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sixth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Taboo."

It wasn’t until they were topless and Cora had her tongue down the coyote’s throat that Cora realized she smelled slightly _too_ familiar.

Of course, half of her appeal was that she was part of Derek’s pack. While Cora had no intention of seeing Derek this trip, she took a younger sibling’s delight in imagining the look on his face when one of his pack members came back to the den after a night out smelling like his _sister_.

But this coyote smelled like more than just a Hale pack member. She smelled like a _Hale_ , like they were related by blood rather than just the bite.

Fucking Peter. Always sticking his dick where it didn’t belong, using that line about werewolves being unable to spread disease to get out of gloving up.

Cora hesitated a moment, wondering if she should say something. Then the coyote licked a long line between her breasts and up her throat, and Cora threw her mild squeamishness out the metaphorical window.

Plenty of people had sex with their cousins. It didn’t have to be a big thing. It wasn’t like there were going to be any pups, after all. And the coyote was _hot_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt, check out [this page](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/promptme) on my tumblr!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Howl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556111) by [readbythilia (thilia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia)




End file.
